


Connor's Monster

by inkednina



Series: Women's Issues [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkednina/pseuds/inkednina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor faces something he fears. Quick little one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's Monster

He was cowering in his office.

Most of the time his co-workers (often forcibly) urged him to seek cover and to allow them to deal with dangerous situations and he normally _hated_ that – he felt like that guy Xander on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He was just a regular chap surrounded by superheros and often, like Xander, he rushed headlong into danger to save his friends.

If there was any fear at all it was often an abstract thing.

As often as they saw real live dinosaurs there was still an element of disbelief. So, most of the time, he gave no thought for his safety.

His worst fear, for as long as he could remember, was loosing someone – it was a very realistic fear that happened all to often in his short life.

He had some other fears that were if not unsusual, at least understandable, like after facing the Mer he had a bout of hydrophobia – where he couldn't close his eyes in the shower or even take a real bath. He got over that after his first day in the newly installed Jacuzzi.

He still got creeped-out over clowns and had a new 'respect' for slugs but sometimes…. Just sometimes the fear was so paralyzing that he found himself readily agreeing with his co-wokers.

He should run. And he should hide.

Then there were times, like today, where he took the initiative and hid all by himself.

He would warn those he could but he didn't have time to save them all. It's true that some might call it cowardice but from his vantage point he was simply living to fight another day… or at least he was hoping to.

Then he heard it. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

It made him shiver. He knew it was coming for him. His door opened and he watched the black leather covered feet edge around his desk. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

Then the beast, wearing the face of his dear, beloved, Abby was glaring down at him. "Connor, do you want to tell me why I have no more Mars bars?"

With hands held up in a show of vulnerability, he began to plead for his life, "I can explain…"


End file.
